By way of brief background, conventional communications modality selection is generally limited to occurring prior to establishing communication. As an example, a user can place voice call and reasonably expect that that communication will be a voice communication. Similarly, a multimedia communication can be initiated with the expectation that that communication will remain multimedia. While some conventional systems employ failover mechanisms, such as reverting to voice only when network issues prevent communication of richer multimedia information in a communication session, these failover mechanisms are generally not considered context sensitive.